galaxyonfirefandomcom-20200222-history
Ginoya System
Ginoya is a Midorian system. The supernova threat is located in this system, causing the area to become irradiated. Novanium ore can only be found in this system at the planet Naneroh. During the Supernova storyline, the radiation from Ginoya's dying star will slowly deteriorate your ship's hull energy until your ship is completely destroyed, forcing you to use special gamma shields when diving into the irradiated areas for an extended period of time. Planets Naneroh= ' Naneroh' is a Tech Level 4 planet orbiting in the Ginoya system. Its orbit is the closest of any of the other planets in the system, and as a result of the supernova, it was devestated the most. The planet was charred gray while its asteroid field was transformed into Novanium, and any traces of an orbiting space station appear to have been disintegrated. If anyone dare mine the Novanium during the Supernova storyline, a ship can only last at most about 80 seconds with a Gamma Shield II and only about 30 seconds without any gamma shielding; at most, only one class A asteroid can be mined completely, which in turn makes a high-yield drill with good handling nessecary, like Gunant's Drill. Black Guard ships will sometimes follow you there. Even after the events of Supernova, the space remains irradiated, though significantly less than before, allowing Novanium to be mined more easily. Trivia *In a trailer for Supernova, Naneroh was named Naner oh, which might have been a typo. It was fixed in the final version of the Supernova. *Naneroh used to have a station, but when Ginoya exploded, the station was completely obliterated, leaving almost no trace behind. |-| Valpatro= Valpatro is a planet in the Ginoya system, and it used to have a space station in its orbit. When Ginoya exploded, the station caught on fire, and a freighter was trapped in orbit. Gunant Breh contacted Keith T. Maxwell to save Gunant's son, Gunant IV, and 9 other miners that were trapped on the freighter. After Keith rescued Gunant IV, the Valpatro station exploded, leaving pieces of it behind. Its wreck still orbit the planet. Trivia *Keith rescued Gunant IV from his damaged freighter at this planet's orbit. *It seems to be an inhabited planet, similar to Earth. *The Valpatro station is one of the only stations with landing pads on it. *After the supernova was imploded, Valpatro seemed to instantly recover from the damage that it caused. |-| Luur= Luur is a planet in Ginoya system. It had a Midorian station in its orbit before the events of Supernova addon. When the supernova exploded, the Luur station was evacuated with the help of Maxwell, a Cicero, and a Hector. After the evacuation, the station exploded. The station's debris still orbits the planet. Trivia *Supernova Challenge takes place in Luur's orbit. *The final battle between Keith T. Maxwell and Trunt Harval took place among Luur's station's debris. *You can visit Luur station at the beginning of the Supernova storyline. Just before you go to rescue Gunant IV, visit Luur instead of Valpatro. There is nothing in the hangar or the Space Lounge, much like Kaamo, pre-Supernova. *The Luur space station is one of the few to have landing pads on it. luur_without_blur.JPG|Luur Exterior Before Supernova IMG_0411.JPG|Luur Exterior Before Supernova |-| Var Lupra= Var Lupra is a planet in the Ginoya system. It has a Midorian station and a jumpgate. The main events of the Supernova add-on take place near Var Lupra station as the Plasma Array and the Valkyrie Station were positioned here. Due to the effects of gamma radiation, the planet has been charred grey with lava. |-| Tadram= Tadram is a Midorian planet, the outermost in the Ginoya system. It is a gas giant with rings. The space station consists of a large tower with a strut, which is connected to two shorter towers with hangars on them. Tadram has the Tech Level 6, the highest in the whole Ginoya system. Trivia *After the supernova, the entire star system has an orangish background of space, remnants of the supernova. *Some asteroids gain a volcanic look with what could be thought of as molten rock/lava in small cracks. Category:Systems Category:Midorian systems Category:Supernova Category:Midorian planets Category:GOF2 Category:GOF2HD